


A Poor Player

by Rebness



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5163266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebness/pseuds/Rebness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Lestat's mortal birthday, and he has a reputation to live up to. Originally posted at VC Media.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Poor Player

'For Christ's sake, Lestat!' spluttered David. He jumped up from the chair and wiped at his clothes furiously.  
  
Lestat erupted into another bout of laughter, throwing his head back and clutching at the couch with helpless mirth. 'It's just-- if I knew you would -- hahaha! -- be so offended by glitter--'  
  
'This suit cost an arm and a leg,' growled David.  
  
Lestat wiped at the blood tears in his eyes and cast him an affectionate look. 'So I'll get you another one.' He laughed again. 'I'll get you ten more. I'll even get you one in gold lame if it so pleases you.'  
  
'It does not please me at all,' said David. Despite the disapproving tone in his voice, he broke into a grin. 'Show some respect, you cur!'  
  
'I can't help it,' said Lestat. 'It's just the way I am.' He spread his hands and gazed at his guests, drinking in their attention. Daniel and Jesse laughed along with him; Armand watched him, deadpan, Marius was the picture of tolerance and Louis, well, Louis watched them with that soft expression in his eyes from the doorway, his arms folded and his mouth slack, in the manner of a man mildly interested in a gathering of zoo animals.  
  
'Glitter bombs,' said Daniel. 'You celebrate your 9,000th--'  
  
'Do I look that old?'  
  
'--Your 700th birthday or whatever with glitter bombs.' He sighed wonderingly. 'This, my friends, this is the very creme de la creme of the Age of Enlightenment, all personified in this irascible, idiotic--'  
  
'--Extremely good-looking and essential vampire,' finished Lestat. 'Yes, yes, I know.' He preened for his audience. 'I promised you fun tonight, didn't I?'  
  
Armand's inscrutable stare was fixed on him. Lestat darted a look at him, and continued. 'And-- I, well, wasn't the impromptu singing session tonight fun?'  
  
'Oh, yes,' said Armand. 'You played very well.'  
  
'I sang very well,' corrected Lestat.  
  
He shrugged. 'Yes, that too.'  
  
Lestat's brow furrowed. He stared at Armand, and then at the others. David was still divesting himself of the glitter, and Jesse, Daniel and Marius were caught up in conversation. He glanced at Armand again, who watched him with a small smile on his serene face. 'Why are you--'  
  
'I must say,' said Louis sharply. 'You made a perfect fool of yourself tonight. Why did you have to humiliate me with the waitress? You realize I'll have to replace my cellphone again?'  
  
Lestat turned to him, his lips pulled back in a smirk which showed his magnificent fangs. 'Oh, go boil your head! You have no sense of humor!'  
  
'Come now,' said Marius.  
  
'I will not be spoken to like that!' snapped Louis. He pushed away from the door. 'You'll forgive me if I call the evening short, my friends. I feel a headache coming on.'  
  
Armand stood up. 'Louis, wait--'  
  
'A word with you, if I may?' said Louis. He cast Lestat an angry look as Armand followed him into the hallway.  
  
Jesse rubbed her hands together. 'I think that's our cue to leave.'  
  
'But the night has just started!' said Lestat. 'It's my birthday--'  
  
'And you'll cry if you want to,' said Daniel.  
  
'What?'  
  
Jesse tsked. 'Daniel, 80s and beyond, remember?'  
  
'What am I supposed to reference? _The Breakfast Club_?'  
  
Lestat snapped his fingers. 'Yes! Yes, I've seen that film!'  
  
Jesse stood up, taking Daniel's hand and pulling him up with her. 'Definitely time to leave,' she said.  
  
'Louis always ruins the fun,' said Lestat, scowling. 'I could go on all night.'  
  
Marius nodded. 'I'm sure you could.'  
  
'We should take our leave,' said David. 'Honestly, I don't want any more surprises tonight.'  
  
'Spoilsport!' accused Lestat. 'And just when I was about to break out the alligators!'  
  
David paled. 'You're joking?'  
  
'Of course he's joking,' scoffed Daniel. He bit his lip. 'You're joking, right?'  
  
Lestat merely laughed. It was infectious, and his companions burst into good-natured laughter along with him.  


* * *

  
Lestat stood with his forehead pressed against the windowpane, staring down at the rain-slicked street outside the bedroom. Dawn was still some time away, but the streets were practically deserted.  
  
The door opened and he heard Louis quietly move around behind him, turning the lights off one by one until the room was enshrouded in darkness. He held his breath, releasing it in a rush when Louis slinked up behind him, resting his chin on his maker's shoulder.  
  
'Are they all gone?' Lestat murmured.  
  
'Yes,' said Louis. His voice was low and soothing in the darkness. 'It took me some time to convince Armand to leave.' He wound his arms around Lestat's shoulders. 'Forgive the delay.'  
  
'Good,' said Lestat. He inhaled shakily. 'I-- I wish I knew what was--' he opened his mouth, shut it.  
  
'Come here,' said Louis firmly. He turned Lestat around to face him and began to undo his tie. 'I told you, you don't have to explain, all right?'  
  
'You know I didn't mean anything?' said Lestat. He searched Louis's face. 'I couldn't bear for you to be mad at me--'  
  
'How many times have you helped me through this?' whispered Louis. He pulled the tie loose and unbuttoned Lestat's collar. 'I'm here,' he said. He slid his palm along Lestat's jaw, and kissed him. 'You did it. I'm proud of you.'  
  
'Don't ever leave me,' said Lestat. He grabbed Louis's hand and turned it over, kissing the palm.  
  
'And how many times have I begged the same thing of you? No, don't look so stricken; that wasn't an accusation.' He came close, moulding his body against Lestat's. 'We go on, Lestat.'  
  
'Together.'  
  
He nodded solemnly. 'Together.'


End file.
